Petits poèmes
Voici une page pour partager vos petites créations lyriques. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher à travers la poésie ! frame|Plume d'oie, Poésie|centre Nature= 'Renard ( par LinhSong66 )' Petite flamme qui court Sur l'herbe de la forêt . Petit feu follet Qui galope dans le jour . Museau pointu , chaussettes noires , Feu de forêt tout doux , Les sens aux aguets du matin jusqu'au soir , Queue touffue , pelage roux . De visible aucune tare , Brasier de joie et de gaité , Plein de malice et très rusé , Tu es bel et bien un renard . thumb|198px|Lune 'Théorie lunaire ( par LinhSong66 )' La lune est née d'orages , Pour éclairer le monde à travers les âges . Quand le soleil prend la relève elle fait ses bagages , S'endormant ainsi de songes sans nuages . 'Prémices d'un hiver ( par Ivy Holmes ~ Le Rossignol )' thumb Voici les prémices de l'hiver, Et le Rossignol continue de chanter Son lai est si amer ! Mais il continue de voler. Comme il se plaint, Notre beau parleur ! Il essaie en vain, De calmer notre cœur. Ah, Doux printemps, Pourquoi t'en aller ? Déjà, fébrilement, L'oiseau s'est lassé. Les fleurs ont laissé la neige S'installer doucement Et le Rossignol a laissé une plume beige Comme dernier présent. 'L'hiver (par SophieLaTélépathe)' Le manteau blanc Recouvre sans un bruit Les montagnes dorées D'un doux silence 'Une goutte d'eau (par HyperSam )' Une goutte d'eau Une fontaine Le chant d'un ruisseau Pour engloutir ma peine Le fleuve S'élance sans preuve Il se déverse dans l'océan Emportant mon tourment thumb La pluie ( par LinhSong66 ) Plic ! Ploc ! La pluie tombe tout doucement, Mouille la forêt d'un bienfait merveilleux - Petites perles claires qui choient des cieux - ; Tu rabats ta capuche vainement. Déjà tes cheveux bruns se sont rebiffés Et bouclent de manière incontrôlable, Volutes ondoyant couleur chocolat. Toute résignée, tu lèves la tête et Offres ton visage à la pluie aimable. Fleur Argentée '''(par Gardenimia-Luna) Dans une prairie verte se trouvait Une mystérieuse fleur aux pétales d'argent Les abeilles vinrent admirer son bel attrait Dont les pétales bougent au vent Cette petite fleur est toute jeune Dont le soleil l'illumine Pour lui donner plus de couleurs Et qu'elle ait une bonne mine Petite fleur argentée Dont la beauté te rend souriante Ne te sent pas délaissée Par ces venue d'abeilles butinantes '''Limerick : la bête ( par Andreiher) La bête Avance dans la nuit Elle a le poil noir Et des dents pointues... Elle s’approche doucement De sa proie Mais Splash L'araignée est écrasée par le journal 'Une Rose '(par HyperSam) Une rose Fleur romantique Au parfum magnifique Empreinte d'une jolie prose Dans le crépuscule Elle recule Sans un bruit s'endormant Jusqu'au matin suivant Au matin Elle s'ouvre à nouveau Volant la vedette aux sapins Et se donne comme un cadeau 'Rêverie Nuageuse '(par HyperSam) Nuage joli Boule de coton Petit brocoli Ou parfois un oignon Tu parcours le ciel Fais tomber la pluie Tu nous rappelles l'essentiel Aimer la vie Nuage joli Boule de coton Petit brocoli Ou parfois un oignon Friandise pour les yeux Tu rends les gens heureux Dessine des sourires Efface les soupirs Nuage joli Boule de coton Petit brocoli Ou parfois un oignon Le flocon (par KeefeSencen25) Minuscule au milieu de la tempête hostile Si faible, si apeuré, quelle mauvaise mine ! Ne t'en va pas, petit flocon, reste jusqu'à l'été ! Ne me laisse pas dans ce chaos de cruauté ! Mais il disparait, happé par les griffes du blizzard. Le froid m'arrache la gorge comme j'arrache une queue de lézard. Et ma seule lueur d'espoir n'est plus. Je me retrouve seul, sans âme, perdu. 'La rose' (Par Yui Katakura) Jolie fleur, Jolie fleur, Aux pétales doux comme la rosée, Fins comme de la soie tissée, Au parfum enchanteur, Que cache tes meurtrières épines, Fleur des champs tu n'es pas, Fleur des champs tu ne deviendras pas, Et les oiseaux de leurs chants et leurs louanges, Ont fait de toi la reine des fleurs, Dans ton orgueil tu te drapes, Et les dames à la main blanche t'ont cueillie, Ô toi, Jolie petite fleur, Source d'inspiration pour les rêveurs. 'Tsunami' (Par Yui Katakura) Dans mon esprit à chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment, Je vois Tsunami L'Aile de Mer, Tsunami la plus belle œuvre qu'il m'eut jamais été donné de voir, Son rugissement à mes oreilles est plus doux qu'aucune chanson, Et ses écailles scintillantes d'émeraudes et de saphirs, De feuilles vertes et de vagues océanes, Quand l'eau les recouvre de son voile d'argent, Brillent de telle sorte au soleil, Brasier ardent ou Perle d'opale, Donc l'éclat luit tristement, Quand mes yeux vers tes prunelles bleues comme les profondeurs d'où tu es né, Se retournent docilement, Assise sur le sable couleur d'or de la plage, Écoutant le bruit des vagues et le chant de la mer, Je peux voir ces prunelle miroiter comme la lumière du phare, Et au fond de tes prunelles, Une étincelle sauvage, Une bourrasque indomptable, Déchaîner ces vents sur mon cœur. Un Monde magique (par Chagrin11) Le ciel, bleu azur, m’entraîne dans ses profondeurs, L'étang laisse naître toute la beauté des gouttes d'eau Les buissons de houx bruissent sous la lune claire Et je m'endors au son doux du tintement du colibri. Le printemps, si chaud et coloré, Demeure à mes yeux, la plus belle des merveilles, Et tout mon être me crie D'embrasser cette chère nature. Mais chaque feuille, chaque goutte pure Se retrouve explosée par le triste sort Que réserve notre Terre voilée de goudron, de charbon. Rien alors ne pourrait plus faire souffrir un cœur malade Car rien ne surpassera la cruauté des armes toxiques De la guerre, des déchets ou bien des humains eux-mêmes Souffrance, regrets, chagrin... La fin de la douceur s'avance vers nos âmes terrorisées La Montagne (par Perro72) C'est un endroit Comme il n'en existe pas d'autres. Ici bas, la vie est douce, La vie est dure. Cet endroit, c'est la montagne. Celle qui dépasse les nuages, Ou celle modeste. Celle qui est animée Ou celle sans vie. Celle qui te fait du bien Ou celle qui te blesse. De jour comme de nuit, Ce paysage m'émerveille. Je m'y sens bien, Et j'aime ce monde. Déjà septembre (par HyperSam) Les feuilles tombent doucement Ensemble, elles dansent harmonieusement Le temps se refroidit Faisant grelotter les colibris Les écureuils partent à la chasse aux glands Les végétaux prennent une couleur d'ambre Et enfin l'on comprend Qu'il est déjà septembre |-|Romantique = 'Menuet '(Par HyperSam) Ce soir, Je rêve dans le noir Tu es là avec moi. J'ouvre les yeux, tu n’es plus là. Étoiles, Dans le ciel éclairent Cette nuit sans lumière. Mes rêves clairs vont jusqu'à toi. Écoute le doux menuet Venant à toi comme un feu follet Écoute le doux menuet Enchantement rêveur Demain, Je me lèverai sans toi Tu seras encore au loin Et je pleurerai sans joie Étoiles, Dans le ciel éclairent Cette nuit sans lumière Mes rêves clairs vont jusqu'à toi Écoute le doux menuet Venant à toi comme un feu follet Écoute le doux menuet Enchantement rêveur Entends ma voix Répond-moi Je désespère sans toi J’ai besoin de toi Entends ma voix Répond-moi Je désespère sans toi Je me meurs sans toi Écoute le doux menuet Venant à toi comme un feu follet Écoute le doux menuet Enchantement rêveur Écoute le doux menuet Venant à toi comme un feu follet Écoute le doux menuet Enchantement rêveur 'Elle était... '(par Oeil du Serpent) Elle était le feu et moi l'eau. Elle était le volcan et moi la lave. Elle était la vie et moi la mort. Elle était la flaque et moi la goutte. Elle était la terre et moi les océans. Elle était la galaxie et moi les planètes. Elle était la lumière et moi les ténèbres. Elle était la lune et moi le soleil. Elle était le yin et moi le yang. Elle était la rose et moi l'épine. Elle était mon étoile filante et elle restera à jamais dans mon cœur. J'ai rêvé bien des fois ( par un romantique anonyme ) J'ai rêvé bien des fois que tu m'aimais ; Il y avait toujours parmi mes songes Un petit bout de toi qui flottait , Mais c'était un de ces détails qu'on longent Sans s'en apercevoir tout à fait Tu étais la douceur de mes utopies Où - avec bonheur ! - je me mentais allègrement . Et pas besoin de faire fi , Tu étais tout pour moi , tu étais tant . Le froid t'a pris pour toujours - Hélas ! - , Toi qui étais si vivace . Et ne subsiste aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir fugace . J'ai pleuré beaucoup , certes , mais me suis arrêté . Les larmes trop de fois leur chemin ont tracé . Désormais j'ai accepté : Adieu mon amour , adieu mon aimée . 'Pour un Cœur Volé '(par Vacker1290) Doux admirateur A la saison où les bourgeons éclosent A la saison où tout se métamorphose Tu m'apparais tel une somptueuse fleur Nymphe des cieux Descendue sur terre plante un doux pieux déclenche une guerre Sous mes yeux émerveillés Tu prends mille poses Mon esprit ensorcelé Ne rêve que d'une chose Nymphe des cieux Descendue sur terre plante un doux pieux déclenche une guerre Pour un cœur volé La paix est brisée Rêves lunaires '( par LinhSong66 ) Croissant diaphane qui se découpe dans le ciel , Pourquoi es-tu si loin , niché là-bas ? Enfant , quand j'essayais de te toucher du bout des doigts , Je m'imaginais te cueillir , toi la lune si belle ; Ne serait-ce que t'effleurer car tu étais celle Qui peuplait mes songes d'autrefois . Mais tu étais si inaccessible , si froide ! Astre hautain dont la beauté lointaine m'attirait . Alors la nuit au fond de moi j'inventais . J'inventais tout , les aventures , les escapades ... Mon imagination était la seule limite à cette chimère et J'essayais toujours plus de repousser les frontières de mes rêves inaboutis . Et quand j'y repense , je me dis : " J'étais un rêveur , c'est vrai . Un rêveur endormi . " |-|Voyage = '''Navigation '(Par Serow Awen) Ils prennent la mer un beau jour, Tentant de conquérir à leur tour, De fabuleuses contrées désertiques, Aussi bien au nord que dans les Tropiques. Certaines peuplées de nouvelles civilisations, Font l’objet d'une expertisation, Ou bien habitées par des animaux inconnus, Sont placées sous garde à vue. '''Petit avion ( par LinhSong66 ) Explosions Sur fond bleu ; Feux d'adieu Vermillons . Les drôles d'oiseaux se poursuivent , Se carcagnent puis tombent ; C'est l'hécatombe : Ils ne reviendront jamais sur la rive . Chacun voit la peur de l'autre en face ; L'identité , la nationalité , tout s'efface . Mais devoir oblige l'emporte le belliqueux . Les voir perdus c'est se tuer un peu . Explosions Sur fond bleu ; Feux d'adieu Vermillons . Le tir , on ne peut pas le rectifier . On appuie sur la détente de sa volonté , On vise , l'autre choit . Et c'est une partie de nous qui se noie . Mourir ou tuer , tuer ou mourir , C'est cette loi du plus fort Qui anime le pire . Hésiter c'est montrer qu'on a tort . Explosions Sur fond bleu ; Feux d'adieu Vermillons. Parfois quand je sors la nuit , La voie lactée apparaît et je me dis Que peut être ce sont ces oiseaux , Qui volent en file indienne , tout là-haut . |-|Quotidien = 'Limerick: le mauvais élève '( par Andreiher ) Revoilà l'école Et je m'en vais Pleurer Et mouille mes cahiers 'La petite liseuse' ( par LinhSong66 ) Les mots dansent sous ses yeux . Elle lit et lit sans relâche , De son labeur s'amourache , Dans un travail consciencieux . thumb|Petite fille qui lit 'À une femme endormie' (par HyperSam) Rien ne te touche Rien ne te fait envie Tu es une femme endormie Amertume à la bouche Tu es une femme endormie Vivant dans la nuit Ignorant les tendresses Qui pourtant t'agressent Tu es une femme endormie Magnifique et jolie Mais tu fermes les yeux Pour ne voir que du bleu ￼Être con (par TrysPigeon(OH PUTAIN ÇA RIME)) Quand on ne sait pas écrire de poésie, Quand on comprends rien au français parce que c'est trop dur et que ta phrase est trop longue parce que t'arrives pas à faire de rime en "I", Quand tu es le seul paumé à lire des livres de maths dans la recrée, Quand tu ne fais pas exprès de faire des fautes alors que t'as les correcteurs et j'ai pas de rime en "é", On appelle ça être con, donc on écrit pas de poésie (SAUF SI ON EST LE PREMIER À AVOIR L'IDÉE DE FAIRE UN CONTRE EXEMPLE) ps: Bon, ça va être supprimé d'ici demain matin mais au moins j'aurai essayé de faire une poésie x) La vie (par TrysPigeon) Tu nais. Tu bouffes. Tu te développes. Tu te reproduits. Tu crèves. '- Cours de SVT, CM1' La vie chez Disney (par TrysPigeon) Tu nais, Tes parents meurent, Y'a un pédophile qui te recueille, Ta belle-mère essaye de te tuer, Tu te fais un ami over cheat, Tu tues ta belle-mère et les méchants. FIN 'C'est la rentrée '( par Andreiher ) C'est la fin des vacances C'est le début de l'école. Et tous les parents N'ont plus que ces mots à la bouche: "AMELIE !!! Reviens ici ! ￼￼￼Ennui de la nuit (par TrysPigeon) Quand la nuit tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, Et que tu vas sur ton tel et que tu vois le mot "Fortnite" et que tu as envie de vomir, Que tu regardes la Lune étincelante et que tu te dis "PUTAIN LA PROCHAINE ÉCLIPSE TOTALE C'EST EN 2080 FAIT CHIER !" Puis que tu te prends des vents au gré de pas les vents. Eh ben t'as toujours envie de dormir. |-|Réflexions= Le Sommeil ( par Erwin1290 ) C'est comme un fourmi'ment qui Petit à petit Vous gagne tout entier. Peu importe le cours, La table, le lieu, le rang, La discrète torpeur Vous berce lentement : Vous embarquez à bord Du pays des rêves Dormir ou bien écrire ? La question se pose-t-elle ? Lorsque, lassé d'un cours Qui n’a que trop duré, On lâche prise et L'on se laisse sombrer Dans les abîmes du Sommeil. 'Être fort '(par Erwin1290) Être fort C'est avancer Malgrè le poids De ces remords Ne pas chuter Et garder foi Tromper la mort Recommencer Pour être soi Enfin libre De vivre Encore 'Solitude'(par Erwin1290) Solitude mon rêve Solitude je te hais Tu rougis de ton glaive Mon cœur désolé Car bien souvent je rêve D’à jamais te bannir Mais lorsque tu t’absente Je préfère souffrir Et faire couler ma sève A cette suffocante fortuite nouveauté Qui fait trembler la racine de l'habitude 'L'Aquarelle '(par HyperSam) La vie s'écoule comme de l'eau. Toute chose s'en vient puis s'en va. La vie s'écoule comme de l'eau. Les souvenirs comme une chute d'eau. N'oublie pas les couleurs de la vie. Ce n'est pas seulement du rose, C'est un arc-en-ciel joli. Si tu peux peindre la vie en couleur, Ce doit être avec de l'aquarelle. Si tu peux peindre la vie en couleur, Ce doit être avec de l'aquarelle. La vie s'écoule comme de l'eau, Les bons et les mauvais moments se côtoient. La vie s'écoule comme de l'eau, Les couleurs comme de l'aquarelle. N'oublie pas Les couleurs de la vie. Même si elles s'enfuient, Elles sont toujours dans le présent. Si tu peux peindre la vie en couleur, Ce doit être avec de l'aquarelle. Si tu peux peindre la vie en couleur, Ce doit être avec de l'aquarelle. Miroir '''(par KeefeSencen25) Je me vois Dans la glace Je me noie Mon orgueil jacasse Mon reflet Mes couleurs Tout apparaît Je me leurre Tout est froid Nous sommes deux Lui et moi Moi chanceux Chanceux car j'ai la beauté Mais au fond malchanceux car je n'ai pas l'âme Arrêtons de nous faire des idées La beauté toujours rame '''Mais l'âme, depuis longtemps a triomphé . 'Qui sait ?' (par HyperSam) Qui sait où nous allons ? Qui sait ce qui nous attend ? Qui sait pourquoi nous espérons Que le bonheur nous entend Qui sait où va le monde ? Qui sait ce qui se passe ? Qui sait pourquoi l'onde Et la nature nous dépassent Personne ne le sait Tout le monde se tait Le monde est plein de mystères Qu'on apporte au cimetière |-|Mort et Tristesse= 'Le malheur '(par Oeil du Serpent) J'ai vu le bonheur dans ton cœur J'ai vu la joie arriver en toi J'ai vu la peur arriver à l'heure J'ai vu la tristesse t'emporter avec délicatesse J'ai vu l'amour partir pour toujours J'ai senti la haine recouvrir ma peine J'ai vu le malheur s'abattre telle une douleur J'ai éprouvé de noires pensées depuis cette mauvaise journée. 'Mort (Par Yui Katakura) ' Quand tu viendras sous ces noirs palabres, Là dans le jardin des épitaphes, Quand tu viendras au-milieu de ces tombes éparses, Au milieu de ces orties et du joncs penchants, Car tu viendras n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as promis ce jour là, Quand tu m'as dit que la mort était douce, Et la nuit passait sur ma tombe, trou béant dans le cimetière, Entendras-tu les battements de mon cœur mort, Rongé par la haine ? Car toi aussi tu mourras, Et elle viendra la douce mort, Munie de sa fourche, Nourrie par ta peur, Tu crieras peut-être, Mais qu'importe, Car le dernier baiser qu'un homme reçoit, C'est le froid baiser de la mort.... 'Les larmes' (par HyperSam) Les larmes Sur ton visage Petites âmes Triste paysage Tu pleure Tout doucement Car il est mort Sans tourment Tu es seule Solitaire Comme une feuille Sur un conifère Tes larmes coulent Sans aucun bruit Un pigeon roucoule Sous la pluie Sans adieu Il est mort Sous les cieux Avec ses torts Tu pleure Abandonnée Car il t'a laissée En douleur Comment te consoler ? Comment te rassurer ? Tu n'entend rien Comme la pluie au loin 'Élégie '(par HyperSam) Nous voilà ici Au bord du gouffre Sans aucun sursis Loin de la source Nos rêves et nos espoirs Ils sont tombés Et, oubliés Gémissent dans le soir Vous vous lamentez Vous vous plaignez Mais sachez dans votre souffrance Que rien n'est pire que l'ignorance Nous voilà ici Au bord du gouffre Il se sacrifie Pour un nouveau souffle Pour la deuxième fois... ( par Lune05) Brise d'été et cœur brisé Dont je ramasse les morceaux. Pour une deuxième fois, Le désespoir apparaît Suivi de la tristesse pure. Aussi pure que les larmes qui coulent, Doucement, en cascade. Pour la deuxième fois, Je jure de t'oublier. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Pour la deuxième fois, Tu me proposes l'amitié, Bien trop faible pour combler le vide que tu as laissé. Pour la deuxième fois, J'ai mal, très mal. Pour la deuxième fois, Je pleure, En espérant que la 3ème n'existera jamais. Douleur infinie (par KeefeSencen25) Souffrance si déchirante qui détruit mon bonheur, Le cœur expulsé, arraché, inondé, Les larmes, sur ma joue, creusent des sillons, Elles ne cessent de couler, prenant chaque once de joie J'ai mal, je souffre, une douleur aveuglante Tout est fini, je brûle, je me disloque Je perds tout espoir de bonheur Le délice et la chaleur ne sont plus. 'Ma ptite bolo (par Kesuna )' Ça fait depuis mardi que je réfléchis Mardi, ta nouvelle... Triste et émouvante Ma fait pleurer de chagrin. Depuis, je dors mal la nuit Avec l'impression d'être inutile Ma ptite bolo, ne t'en veux pas Je t'en prie, reste. Si tu pars, même si c'est ta décision, Mon cœur souffrira Du vide qui s'installera À ta place. Je respecterai ton choix. Toujours. Mais, si tu pars, Mon cœur souffrira à jamais. Ma ptite bolo, Je t'aime plus que beaucoup de personnes ici. Je t'admire, je rigole avec toi, Mais si tu pars, mon monde ne sera plus comme avant. Mirage '( par Serow Awen) Phénomène exaltant du désert, Créé par l'esprit de jeunes mourants, Fait voir ce que l'on désirerait tant, Comme de l'eau ou une pinte de bière. Peu sont ceux qui y résistent, Soit heureux de leur soudaine rigidité, Ils trouve quelqu'un à qui la vanter, Sinon, désespéré, ils sont encore plus triste. |-|Vie et Espoir= 'Le bonheur (par Oeil du Serpent) Prend de la joie, Pour voir en toi. Mélange avec un soupçon de bonheur. Ensuite verse des sourires et des fleurs, Commence à mélanger en rajoutant des envies. Puis de la vie. Mets de l'amour Pour faire de l'humour Puis laisses l'année défiler Pour tout recommencer Le noir '(par Andreiher) Le noir Cette créature sournoise qui vous effraie. Qui vous fait peur. Qui vous terrorise. Il vous blesse, Il vous torture, Il vient vous voir quand vous dormez, Il vient vous cauchemarder. Et quand vous vous réveillez, Il est là, Il vous martyrise. Mais la lumière de l'horizon chasse toujours le noir. Et le noir s'en va. Jusqu'à La prochaine fois. '''Recette de cuisine ' (par BianaFoster07) Sortez un saladier de votre armoire à idées ; Mettez-y du du bonheur et de la joie, de la bonne humeur et de l'amour, Puis ajoutez un soupçon d'extravagance ; Cueillez trois poignées de magie dans une prairie, Une cuillère à soupe d'originalité Et une pincée de fantaisie, Puis versez ces ingrédients dans votre mélange. N'oubliez pas le suspens, il est essentiel ; Mélangez le tout, et le tour est joué ! Dégustez ce plat magique et inoubliable... '''La fin... ou le début ? (par Serow Awen) Quelques phrases chuchotées, Dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Quelques scènes regardées, Par un aveugle pour toujours, Quelques mots prononcés, Par un brave muet, Quelques choses attrapées, Par un manchot à jamais, C'est la fin d'un cauchemar, C'est le début d'un rêve, C'est la fête à l'instar, D'une douce trêve. Musique (Par Serow Awen) Un son, Une parole, Une chanson, Une berceuse pour petits enfants, Un air populaire joué dans les restaurants, Un hymne mélodieux tapé sur des cordes. Une vie harmonieuse qui s'en dégage, À travers un fil, À travers un souffle, À travers un dire. Une parcelle de vie est là. Forte et puissante à la fois. |-| Le poète ''' (par BianaFoster07) Au poète, rien d'impossible, Chacun le sait depuis longtemps. Il rend visible l'invisible, Il fait de l'hiver le printemps. '''La Terre (par LinhSong66) La Terre est bleue comme une cerise. Reflet (par HyperSam) Mon reflet dans un miroir Comme un soupir dans le soir Ce jardin oublié C'est ma triste destinée Des pleurs de désespoir Quelqu'un se lamente dans le noir C'est mon âme souffrante Bien loin des étoiles filantes Mon visage Tu t'en rappelles ? C'est un mirage Dans la lumière d'une chandelle Mes yeux Ils ne te disent rien ? Ce sont les tiens Des éclats du ciel bleu Mon reflet dans un miroir Toi et moi sommes le même Je veux bien le croire Toi seul comprend mon dilemme Aujourd'hui La vie me fuit Mais toi et moi sommes le même Seuls, à mon requiem Dernier rideau (par HyperSam) Vient douce nuit Emplit le monde de ton calme reposant Fait briller les étoiles à minuit Qui entoureront la lune d'argent La nuit apaise les fardeaux Et même si l'on est sourds Nous voyons à la fin du jour Tomber le dernier rideau Que tous s'endorment joyeux Les étoiles brillantes veillent sur eux Que tous rêvent en paix Bercés par un parfum de muguet La nuit apaise les fardeaux Et même si l'on est sourds Nous voyons à la fin du jour Tomber le dernier rideau Les oiseaux chanteront l'aubade Interprétant une belle sérénade Avant de tomber en repos Avec le dernier rideau La nuit apaise les fardeaux Et même si l'on est sourds Nous voyons à la fin du jour Tomber le dernier rideau Après la pluie (par HyperSam) Après la pluie Règne la brume Englobant les fruits De cette ondée d'écume Cette pluie bienvenue Averse miraculeuse Arrosa les fleurs méconnues Et elles déployèrent leurs pétales fabuleuses Quelques gouttes restent sur ma vitre Ensemble elles écrivent un chapitre Peinturent un tableau dans le temps frais Avec le vent qui murmurait Après la pluie Règne la brume Englobant les bruits De cette ondée d'écume La mer (par HyperSam) Rivage d'émeraude Vague d'argent Repos pour mon âme qui rôde Sur cette plage en avant Douce mer jolie Beauté infinie Paysage maritime Décor sublime Saveur salée Sur mes pauvres lèvres gercées Réconfort pour mon esprit Image d'un cher ami 'Le phénix des saisons' (par Chevalier des Ailes de la Paix) thumb Les saisons peuvent représenter la vie, Un cycle continuel pour la nature, Le printemps le début d’une nouvelle vie, C’est la renaissance de la nature. L’été est l’épanouissement de la vie, C’est la jeunesse avant la fin du cycle, L’automne est l’apogée de la vie, C’est l’approche de la fin du cycle. L’hiver est la fleur de l’âge pour la vie, La saison de la fin d’une vie éternelle, Comme l’oiseau de feu qui a une longue vie, Il représente un cycle éternel. L'heure des ombres '''(par LinhSencen35) Au beau milieu de la nuit, Là où les ténèbres règnent Dans un noir qui baigne, L'horloge va bientôt sonner minuit Et tout le monde sera endormi. Les ombres sortent de leurs cachettes, Marchant dans la ville sans un bruit Et d'une petite voix fluette Un chant s'élève dans la nuit Le chant des ombres de minuit. Des silhouettes d'argent peignent Des scènes rêveuses, Et d'autres se faufilent Entre les maisons silencieuses Ecoutant le doux son des étoiles Et leurs chansons mielleuses. '''Mélodie (par HyperSam) Un cor joue dans la nuit Lointain, son appel résonne Puis se perd comme un souvenir enfoui Qui façonne notre vie Jamais je ne me lasserai d'un chant de flûte Ni de cor anglais, violon, clarinette ou piano La musique est précieuse, comme un joyau Même si on peut l'oublier, comme le luth La musique est magique Chaque situation, chaque fête Possède sa propre beauté mélodique Et nous pousse à avancer, comme une quête Un cor joue dans la nuit Lointain, sa douce mélodie résonne Puis se perd comme un souvenir enfoui Qui façonne notre vie L'entre-deux '(par Krokmou84) Une vie, un battement de cœur, L'horloge sonne les heures. Et on entend les doux pleurs, Tombant sur un cimetière dénué de fleurs. '''A Noël '(de LinhSencen35) A Noël tout scintille, Les sapins sont décorés Et tout en haut brille L'étoilé dorée. Dans la cuisine mijote Le plat du réveillon. Les invités arrivent chez leur hôte, Un sourire bienveillant Et quand tout le monde est couché, A bord de son traineau Le Père Noël est venu distribuer Des milliers de cadeaux ! Et en partant il crie : << Joyeux Noël !>> Et ça, personne ne doit l'oublier. 'Le Temps '(par Fanclubdesophiefoster) Qu'est le temps ? Une belle invention de l'Homme Ah, j'en rigole, il n'est qu'un mot informe Qui ne prend pas de sens Car le temps est immense Partout le temps est là Il subsiste ma foie S'écoule entre tes doigts Le temps passant par là 'Lumières '(de LinhSencen35) Là où la nuit t’attend Les étoiles te guideront Je A la sortie de tous ces sons Que si bien tu entends Tu suis la lumière Dans l’obscurité Mais un piège te coutera de le faire L’ombre est la sortie, pourtant ce n’est pas ce que tu fais Ecoute ces mélodies Dans ce silence profond Laisse-toi emporter par le fond Et c’est l’ombre qui te sauvera la vie L’ombre et la lumière Ne sont pas seulement Que des éléments, Mais des étoiles contraires Qui éclairent chacune L’opposé de ce que l’on voit Et il n’y a pas que moi Qui pense que cela fait qu’une Une lumière dominant toutes les autres, Une possibilité de s’en sortir Une autre d’en finir Et de ne pas cessé de penser, aux révélations accumulées. 'Petits mots, eau, or... '(par LinhSencen35) Les yeux dans les flots des vagues Je pense au silence du rivage Ecoutant ainsi le déversement sage De cette eau marine et de ses algues Je pense à ces écumes d’or Laissant paraître toute sa tristesse À ces vagues s’enroulant comme une tresse Et à la joie qu’elle nous laisse en dehors Je pense encore plus fort À ce merveilleux son Que fait cette eau quand nous nous en mêlons Et je pense, qu’en avoir la chance ça vaut tout l’or du monde L’amour Le bonheur L’amitié Tout ça, il ne faut jamais l’oublier. '''Rêve (par Fanclubdesophiefoster ) Je ne fais point de rêve, ou dû moins je l'ignore, Le soir, je m'allonge ferme les yeux et m'endors. Peut-être suis-je engourdie par des songes indolores, le matin quand je me réveille tous s'évapore. Ai-je seulement bien rêver, Ou était-ce la réalité ? Mais suis- je vraiment emportais, Corps meurtrit, bouche bâillonnée. Ah c'est vrai je vais être exécutée, Pour avoir exprimée ma façon de penser. Petits vers futiles ( LinhSong66 ) Retentissent dans le ciel les pétarades : La mort pleut même dans les nuages. Les carcasses déchues des oiseaux de bois et de fer Tombent de haut jusque dans leur cimetière liquide. On s’entretue là-haut, on s’élimine. Les oiseaux ne volent plus librement, Survie oblige et conforte le geste ; La conscience est soulagée si l’on est certain D’être du bon côté ou d’avoir raison. Et la mer recense les cadavres Dans l’indifférence générale. N’y a-t-il plus d’humanité ? Le ruissellement des gouttes '''(Etoile de gerfaut et Silvalié des ailes de brume) Les gouttes roulent, suintent, Coulent, Tombent en tant que pinte Voulez-vous attraper de la fumée ? Avec vos pieds ? Vous êtes complètement toqués. Car jamais nul ne l'a fait Les gouttes roulent, suintent, coulent, Tombent sur une Jacinthe Sur le champ de bataille vous m'amenez, Pleins de cadavre entassés. Vous êtes totalement frappés Cette horreur me fait crier Les gouttes roulent, suintent, coulent, Là où retenti une plainte. Ici gît un homme couché Sa compagne à ses côtés Tristesse et colère sont mêlés. Elle a peur, Peur de sa destiné, Peur de mourir avant l'heure Ou de basculer du mauvais côté. Près de celui qu'elle aimait, elle crie sa peine D'avoir perdu son bien-aimé Rencontré dans une plaine. '''La lamentation d'une meneuse (Silvalié des ailes de brume) Où suis-je ? Qui-suis-je ? Est-ce que mon nom est encore là ? Là, au milieu des étoiles, il est là Mon ami, Kamata Là où je me perds, il est chez lui "Les morts vont où ils veulent, ici ou là, Mais toi,ta place n'est pas ici, Tu a une promesse à tenir, va." Sur cette phrase il me laisse, Seule, ça me blesse... SEULE !!! La mort n'est-elle qu'un passage ? Doucement je dérive, Dans le tunnel des fonds des âges, qu'y puis-je ? Je laisse échapper une longue plainte, Je me lamente, je m'éveille, Encore, ma blessure suinte. Qu'est-ce donc ? (Silvalié des ailes de brume) Qu'est-ce donc ? C'est peut-être un léopard, Il a des moustaches. Non, il n'a pas de Tâches. Dans ce cas, c'est un chat. Non, un chat de cette taille n'existe pas. Est-ce un Tigre ? Mais non, un tigre as des rayures, Bigre ! C'est peut-être un puma. Mais a-t-on déjà vu un puma avoir cette attitude là ? Qu'est-ce donc dans ce cas ? Et bien, on ne sait pas. Solitude (Krokmou84) Éclat rose dans le noir, Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir. Cette vilaine armoire, Dans la chambre éveille mes effrayantes mémoires, Ces terribles histoires, Ressurgissent sur le trottoir, Mais proche est la victoire, D'une couleur d'ivoire. Le Compositeur '''(Serow Awen) Tapotant frénétiquement sur les touches de son piano, Tentant de composer de nouveaux morceaux, Du rock, du pop, du rap, du jazz, Il a l'inspiration et le fantasme. À travers ses compositions, On lui trouve de l'inspiration, Mais cela peut être maladroit, Il est jeune, et il a le droit. '''L’Identité (Fanclubdesophiefoster) Une identité est la plus belle des choses, tu apparais au yeux du monde Tu te sens aimé et fêté Les gens savent qui tu es Et à toutes les personnes qui y ont le droit, elles savent qu'elles ne se confondent pas ! Hiver d'un temps (LinhSong66) Sous mes pas, les feuilles gercées Craquent dans leur corset de givre Et hurlent leur envie de vivre, Enfouies sous la mousse étoilée. The Snow (Par Serow Awen) In the air, The snow, Fall everywhere, Even on the rainbow. L'Heure de la Nuit (HyperSam) C'est l'heure de la nuit Comme nous l'ont dit par écrit Les sages, les veilleurs Tout ceux qui admirent les lueurs Lueurs d'espoir Tournant dans un encensoir Apportant un renouveau Qu tous, nous prenons comme un cadeau Comme les enfants attendent leurs cadeaux Tous les hommes Attendent la fin des fardeaux Le repos en somme C'est l'heure de la nuit Et dehors, la lune luit Apportant le repos Dans ce monde de sanglots Sanglots faibles, douloureux Qui seront bientôt jetés au feu Feu de renouveau Qui tombera en morceaux C'est l'heure de la nuit Et dehors, la pluie Tombe dans un bruit Elle brille avec les étoiles Apporte l'espoir sur cette toile L'espoir pour les pauvres hommes endurcis Le Peintre (Fanclubdesophiefoster) De l'eau glisse entre ses mains, Tombant dans le vase peint, Ces couleurs douce et sûr, La peinture est son armure. Il agite son pinceau, Et sans prononcer un mot, Exprime mille émotions, Tombant dans un tourbillon. Catégorie:Poèmes Catégorie:Nos histoires